Risky-Roommate
by CrimsonHazelInCresentMoon
Summary: Summary; A girl and a boy rooming with each other… Akasuna no Sasori doesn't even know that incident would be there and lure him to be room with her… What worst, he doesn't give a damn thing about that girl and yet he kept her secret… WARNINGS! OOC of the characters might be present. Be aware that this fan fiction isn't a real story or in any Manga or Anime….
1. Introduction

**Summary**; A girl and a boy rooming with each other… Akasuna no Sasori doesn't even know that incident would be there and lure him to be room with her… What worst, he doesn't give a damn thing about that girl and yet he kept her secret…

**WARNINGS! **OOC of the characters might be present. Be aware that this fan fiction isn't a real story or in any Manga or Anime….

I won't accept any credits. Credits may be given to the respectful Authors.

**Genre;**

Romantic, Humor, Thrilling, OOC-ness.

**Characters;**

Akasuna no Sasori.

Ichinose Ritsu (OOC)

Ichinose Tokiya.

Nanami Haruka.

Other STARISH members.

Akatsuki members.

Shining Saotome.

Tsukimiya Ringo.

HEAVENS.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura.

Sabaku no Gaara.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Sakata Gintoki.

Hijikata Toushiro.

Okita Sougo.

Kagura.

Others that are included would be on Gintama, Naruto and UtaPri…

* * *

_**Chapter One;**_

|**Meeting!**|

They got a problem, even worse than a normal problem that people would carry. Ichinose Tokiya, popular yet a bit anxious about what he just did…..

"What are we supposed to do?" Tokiya asked the other idols were with him.

"It's your problem, Tokiya. You lied and you have to endure it all by yourself." Syo replied husky. "If there's anything we could do, we already done that."

"Well, yeah…." The purplish idol replied.

"….. It's your fault, Ichinose." There was a paused. "And we couldn't help you with that." Hijirikawa Masato said, crossing his arms around his chest, showing with a disbelief expression. The purplish idol turned his attention to the other idol that hasn't protested anything to his so-called problem and begged for an advice. Tokiya pouted his lips and his eyes- making his brows upward to the center.

"…" was the orange idol replied to his pout?

Tokiya frowned a bit to the player prince-like, Jinguuji Ren.

The purplish idol turn his eyes to the reddish idol, who's face were like 'Huh, what?' expression. He ignored the facial expression then repeat what he just did to Ren. It didn't work on the others, maybe Ittoki Otoya does. Shinomiya Natsuki weren't in the dorm. He was out with his younger sister on a trip.

The others were beginning to felt that Otoya might betray them. They gave him a signal to shake his head. Although, Otoya did the opposite and now the gang would have to think a plan to solve things back to normal and rest peacefully.

|Outside|

Ichinose Ritsu was given a task to learn how College student should do. She was on the tour trip with her best friend, Shinomiya Natsuki. Thanked god that Nacchan was a 2nd year College at their University. Though she's afraid that Nacchan might do something else than a tour- that's what she thought.

"Are we lost?" Ritsu asked bluntly.

Natsuki flinched then shook his head as he tried to find an exit.

A few minutes later;

"Are we lost?" Ritsu repeated her questions with the same tone. Wearing a blank expression… Natsuki flinched again.

A few more minutes; and Ritsu had enough of his stupidity. She grabs his collar and moves his face closer to her. "We're lost, right?!" Ritsu exclaimed yet with a bit of sarcasm. Natsuki sweat dropped and nodded.

* * *

|**Moving in**|

"You got all your stuff in?" Tokiya asked with a bit concerned expression.

"Yeah, I got it all in…." Ritsu was a bit curious to why her brother being uneasy and concerned.

"I am just checking out." The purplish man nodded as he noticed her concerned. The idol stormed out of the room and went to the balcony of his sister's room.

"Hey, _Onii-chan. _Who is my roommate, anyway?" A mumble was heard from Tokiya's back. He shrugged his shoulder then sighed deeply as he figured that his sister would be in the same room to a stranger, but everyone in the campus knew that she's a guy…. He'll just have to talk to that stranger to inform him or convince him about his issue…

* * *

|**Evening**.|

Later that night, everyone was asleep by now. Even Ritsu was fast asleep as soon as she unpacked all her things...

The door slowly swung open, a figure appeared carrying two boxes of his things and stuff. He blinked his eyes to see that his roommate was already at their room. He smiled smugly, thinking that guy just stole his spot. 'What an asshole.' He thought and started to place his box in the floor, eyeing the room for a bit. He noticed something un-manly; "Pink Pajamas?" He mumbled to himself then shrugged his shoulder as he headed outside to grab his other stuff.

* * *

|**Mornings**|

Morning had come to Ritsu; she's not an early riser. She rose up from her comfy bed and headed to the bathroom. She glimpses some other boxes that aren't hers. She ignored it and went to her business.

The red-haired teen man rose up from his bed and sat on his chair. 'Oh, he got up.' First thing that crossed his mind. "I haven't seen that dude yet. But Deidara knew his brother…." He mumbles.

Akasuna no Sasori stormed up from his bed and went to his stuff and grab his personal hygiene and went towards the knob of the bathroom; though it was occupied by someone… "It must be him." He whispered to himself.

When he's about to walk away, the door open.

'Huh?' Sasori thought. He turned his attention and waited for the person to come out… His eyes grew bigger, his mouth slowly flung open and he was frozen for at least 30 or 40 seconds…..

"W-who are you?!" Ritsu asked from behind the door, hiding her body.

"…." Sasori couldn't talk or make any signs… He was hopeless and shocked.

Ritsu's forehead formed a tack of annoyance. She glared at the man in front of her and asked one more time.

Sasori finally return to the realm. He checked if he's dreaming, delusion is coming in him or just an impact of shocked.

"Why are you in my room?" Ask Sasori.

"This is my room." Ritsu protested.

"No, it isn't. This is my room."

"No, it doesn't. The principal assigned me here. So, it's my room."

"You got the wrong building, then."

"What?"

"If you were assigned in this room, you're supposed to be in the girl's building. Not the boy's building."

"What? Mr. Shining told me that this is my room in this building!"

"You misheard him."

"Who are you, anyway?"

Sasori couldn't take it as a faint pink was plastered in his cheeks and he tossed his towel to her. "Akasuna no Sasori."

Ritsu catches his towel and put it around her body.

"Akasuna? Wait…. You're supposed to be my roommate!"

"…." Sasori had a blanked expression then he realized something…

"So, you're Ichinose Ritsu?"

Ritsu nodded.

Wow, things would be awesome now. Not only had he got a girl as a roommate also an idiot to fall for Mr. Shining's trap or plan.

* * *

_**A/N; REVIEWS and APPRECIATE my FIC, please. :D **_


	2. Agreement

**Chapter Two;**

|**Here come the trouble!**|

The two sat down on their little table. Facing each other with a blanked expression…

"… So, how did these things happen?" Sasori asked.

Ritsu rolled her eyes then sighed loudly.

"My older brother enrolled me here in the University. It because of my name; people, even the principal, mistaken me as a dude."

Sasori replied with a nod that he clearly understood her. "So, mentally, they thought of you as a boy… So, what exactly did your brother told them?"

"He said that I am a guy…"

Sasori slump his shoulder and sunk himself on his chair… "Tough."

Ritsu nodded….

Afternoon has passed, the talk between the two has ended…

"I gotta say, your brother wants you to be a guy in order for him to fulfill something?"

Ritsu nodded. "I don't want to know what kind of goal he wants to fulfill… either, I don't want him to be upset."

Sasori narrowed his eyes and thought for a brief moment. "I'll keep your secret." Ritsu smiled widely… "But-"and Ritsu's smile vanished. "-you would do whatever I want; in short, you will be my slave."

Ritsu slammed her hand on the table, glaring at the red-haired man in front of her.

The red-haired man didn't flinch nor blink. He plastered a blanked expression and wait for her protest.

"What the hell? I don't want that!" She exclaimed.

"You leave me with no choice." Sasori sighed.

"What?"

"I'll keep your secret, yeah? And all you have to do is to be my slave for at least before I graduate." Sasori stared at her with a blanked expression. He's hoping to agree with his request.

Ritsu didn't talk back at him, hearing his explanation makes her understand some of it. Sure, he's a junior in their University. Only one more year and he'll be out of her world. But being a slave? She didn't see that coming either crossed her mind at all…. "Fine..." She finally said.

"Good." Sasori smirked nonchalantly. "You may start today, but I would like to have words with your brother..."

Ritsu tilted her head; confused. Why would he want to have a word with her brother? Do they know each other?

* * *

|**Agreement**|

After an hour;

"Are you Akasuna-kun?" Ask politely by the purplish idol.

Sasori nodded. "I'm in my junior year now. Basically, I'm your senpai."

Tokiya nodded in agreement. He examines Sasori for a brief moment then sighed.

"So, how old are you?" Tokiya asked.

"17."

"I see."

Ritsu sighed in a boredom way. She's beginning to build some boring nerve in her system.

"Hey." A man greets her. She turn around and spotted the man just greets her. "You must be Ichinose Ritsu-san." Ritsu nodded.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi, a junior here and also a friend of Sasori."

"H-hi," Ritsu greeted back, examining the young man in front of her. He looked so familiar.

"You must be curious, huh?" Itachi asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. Sasori told me everything and in fact, he asked me to keep your secret to everyone." He curved a smile on his lips.

Ritsu blushed and began to fidget.

Sasori felt an arrow came across to his chest.

"So, we're deal?" Ritsu had heard his voice again… She turned around then glared at the man. Sasori blinked.

"We are." Itachi replied.

"Can I trust him, Uchiha-kun?" Tokiya asked timidly.

"Of course, you can. Sasori is a trustworthy person in our gang, Akatsuki." Itachi smugly complimented on Sasori, who just rolled his eyes in a smugly way.

Tokiya nodded in agreement way. He examines the red-haired guy once more. "Ritsu is in your hand now. Please take care of her.

Sasori nodded.

"_Onii-chan_…." Ritsu called out for her brother to get his attention. Tokiya slowly looked at her and waited for her to speak. "Are you really going to make me stay with him? And who is he?!" Ritsu cried out then pointed at Itachi, whose face were blanked.

"Of course, you need a guardian. A junior, indeed! And Uchiha-kun is a trustworthy person also he's a friend of mine."

Ritsu looked at Sasori and caught his eyes. Sasori smugly formed a smirk in his lips. Then, she rolled her eyes. Ritsu looked at Itachi, who gave her a smile.

Sasori slightly poke Itachi's shoulder then glare when Itachi take his attention to the red-haired man.

"You sure are the biggest idiot." Sasori said in a sarcasm way.

"Of course I am. Did you just notice it now?"

"Yeah; around when you told me that you knew her all along!"

Sasori exclaimed; it made the two siblings looked at their direction.

"Sasori, she doesn't want to be a part of it. Forgive me, we just need you to guide her, watch her, be a responsible senpai to her, and please- don't harass her."

"Why would I even land a finger on her? But, fine. I'll do it."

Itachi's lips tugged a smile on his lips then look at Ritsu.

"Ritsu-san, I was hoping that if ever, Sasori land a finger on you, report it to me right away. Also, don't worry about your secret. All the members in Akatsuki know you're a girl…." Sasori's eyes grew bigger then with a shocked expression he sighed in a disbelief way. He noted in his mind 'Never trust this guy again.'

"Our gang would be helping you out if anything troubles you… Also, Tobi is in the same grade as you. Please be friends with him…"

Ritsu nodded. Knowing that their gang really does the scariest gang in the campus…. She couldn't believe that this guy is a nice person…

The day has passed between them… Itachi gave his personal number to Ritsu, also, the Akatsuki's phone number… Sasori punched Itachi for being sarcasm towards him but in front of a girl, he's like an angel just got fell down on earth…

* * *

|**Pain within them**|

"Bring some tea over here…" The red-haired man said…

Ritsu had her brows upward and her eyes were slightly half-opened then she sighed. "Yes…"

Sasori had his eyes to her, watching while making a cup of tea for him. He figured that she might need a slave uniform.. But she might inform Itachi about it, too.

"Hey." Ritsu called out. Sasori looked at her with a zero expression. "Why are you being sadist?" It wasn't a question… It's more like a sarcasm statement.

Sasori didn't catch up the sarcasm.

"I am a sadist." Sasori simply replied.

Ritsu rolled her eyes in a smugly way then follow by a sighed. "Mostly, people would reply 'Because I love torturing people for my own happiness.' You're not one of them."

"Among them, I am different."

"I see."

"By the way, we're going to be roommate for 2 years… Mind telling me about you?"

Ritsu looked at Sasori then nodded. "Ask me some question."

Sasori thought of some question that he might needed to know to get along with her. "Do you have any friends?"

That was a complete idiotic question she heard... "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just checking out if you had any friends or anything…"

"Huh? Of course I had friends…"

"They're gender?"

"You are a complete idiot…"

"Answer the question,"

"Both."

"Name them."

What the…. Ritsu frowned at how idiot is this guy is. "My brother's friends and some of my high school friends…"

"Brother's friends?"

"Basically, I grew up with them… They became my family."

"Where are your parents at then?"

"They've been death since I was still a baby. My grandparents took care of me and my brother."

"Sorry to hear that…." Sasori said. He understood her pain, he been there and done those. "Did you, by any chance, try to suicide?"

Ritsu looked shockingly surprise at how this guy could understand her pain… She slightly nodded and tried to fight back her tears.

Sasori nodded then looked at her. Her eyes were now forming water. She was fighting back her tears…?

* * *

_**A/N; Thanks for reading it. Leave a REVIEW please. :D **_

_**And if you guys have any questions, just ask. :) I'll be glad to answer it. **_


	3. New Routine

**Chapter Three; **

**|School sucks, ya'nno|**

Schools start within 8 more hours and Sasori couldn't find his calculator for some reason.

"Where the heck did I put it?" He murmured within his breath. All his boxes seem to be… messy. And he couldn't really find it.

"What the heck are you doing in a middle of the night?!" Ritsu exclaimed. Her eyes were half-opened but she sure is awake.

"I couldn't find my calculator." Sasori rolled his eyes. He tries to take his eyes away from the half-awake girl.

Sasori sighed in an irritated way. He kept on unpacking, throwing things that aren't… necessary for today- just to find his calculator.

Ritsu inhaled some scent that was present in the room. In Sasori's bedroom, there was a huge photo… more like a painting.

"What is that?" Ritsu stood up from her bed, she pointed the thing she saw and went off to Sasori's bed.

Sasori tilted his head to see what she just pointed at.

"It's my painting that I made last year."

"Is it special?"

"What? Why would you say that?" Sasori crossed his arms around his chest and gave her a blanked expression.

"Because what I heard about you that you love Art. So, you might have been painting different kinds of Arts."

"It's not special… I just love that painting." Sasori moved closer to her. He was an inch away to Ritsu. "It represents something that I couldn't figure out."

"What?" Ritsu's face was plastered a confused way. She tilted her head then sighed in an irritated way. "What a bummer, though."

"Why's that?" Sasori asked confused.

"You love Arts… and you couldn't figure things you made."

"Sometimes, feelings don't get into me."

Ritsu's eyes grew a bit wider then she kept on looking at the red-haired guy. Sasori glances at the girl with the corner of his eyes.

Ever since that girl entered, wait, opened the door on the bathroom, he felt something mixed inside of him and yet Deidara commented "Dude, you need a check-up, yeah."

Ritsu sighed once again then went to her bed. "If you can't find your calculator, look for it tomorrow. I need to sleep early so I can tour around…" Ritsu said sarcastically.

Sasori rolled his eyes and nodded. He settled himself on his bed and look at her wall. He reached out his phone near at his mini table, next to his bed. He unlocked it and checks if he got a message or a missed calls- and indeed he got both of it.

He opened the first message and it was from Deidara…

'_Danna_,_ what's up? Had you been settled things with Ricchan? Hope you are. Guess what! Itachi and me, of course, gonna hang with you guys starting tomorrow! Leader ordered us, yeah. Message me back. ASAP.'_

_'What? Gonna hang with us? He's a junior and I am, too_.' Sasori thought then sighed as he open the next message. It was from Itachi.

_'How are things going on? Have you been able to be comfortable with her?'_

That was awkward….

* * *

**|Morning have come and get them|**

"What was that?" A blond petite boy asked… A bit irritated about it.

"It's a cupcake… Isn't it obvious?" A girl with violet haired said. She crossed her arms around her chest and frown her brows.

"It's pretty obvious you overcooked it!" Syo bellowed.

"Oh, come on, Syo-chan!" Ritsu begged.

The two kept on… begging and arguing.

The red-haired guy passed by and took a glimpse on them. He felt… pain again; the sting that stung through his chest and stays there… It really hurts.

"Eh? Is that your senpai?" Syo asked. "He keeps on eyeing us... I mean, you." Syo shrugged.

"Why would he do that? I mean, seriously, my brother doesn't that big of a deal… Like him!" Ritsu pointed at the red-haired guy with a sarcasm tone.

"Don't be such a girly. You know, that Pain guy and Tokiya knew each other and friends. They want you to be safe."

"Hey, Syo. What did you eat?"

"Are you being sarcasm?"

"Nope." Ritsu said bluntly then sat on her table.

Syo rolled his eyes and went across to the table and sat there. He keeps his bluish eyes on the red-haired. "He seems to be frustrated."

"He always does."

"What do you mean?" Ritsu shrugged then she plastered a confused rather a worried look at Syo.

"Here he comes!" Syo whispered/yelled.

Ritsu looked up and sees an onyx eyes. She blinked her eyes.

"I-Itachi-san?" Ritsu asked.

The Uchiha man walked up next to Syo and settled himself there…

"How are you two?" Itachi asked the two with a poker face…

"We're doing good, usually we are." Ritsu answered and wonder why is Itachi is here. A junior can't hang out with a freshmen and a sophomore.

"That's good. Sasori here-"He paused to point at Sasori. "-really want to hang out with you guys." Itachi tugged a smile on his lips.

"That's seems legitimate for him to stare at us…" Syo sarcastically respond.

"He always does that, yeah. But ignore it; he got a huge pride inside of him." A blond, husky, irritable voice roams into their conversation…

"If you look at that, it's you…" Syo commented and faked a smile.

"Hahaha! You're still mad at me? Ridiculous, yeah." Deidara sarcastically respond.

And the two begun to glare at each other…

"Why would they bother to start a glare fight?" Itachi said.

"Probably… they want to. Anyway, what was that all about?" Ritsu looked at Itachi with a question looked.

"They don't dislike or like each other… Basically, they don't get along well."

"How come?"

"They don't like each other…" Itachi finally let out and made Ritsu frown at it.

Sure, Syo is her best friend and they get along pretty well. Syo is friendly, but when you start addressing him such as 'small' or 'cute'. He turns into something you don't usually see in a small cute boy. Deidara is the same, Ritsu and he, starts being friend to each other. He loves Arts, too- like Sasori. But one thing she likes about Deidara; the way he talks.

"When's this fight gonna end?" A voice asked.

Itachi and Ritsu looked at the guy who spoke.

"Senpai…" Ritsu said quietly.

"…Hey, I already told you- don't call me Senpai when we're outside…" Sasori spokes.

"I know. And we're not outside…" Ritsu respond with Itachi's giggle on the background.

"Itachi!" Sasori bellowed.

Itachi threw him a looked then starts to giggle once again. This time, it turns into a laughs, which made the two blonds look at Itachi…

"What's happening?" Syo asked.

"It's definitely cause of his sarcasm towards us… He went insane." Sasori respond.

"I'm out of here." Deidara commented and walk off without any words. Syo glances at Ritsu, who shrugged her shoulder.

"I'm out, too." Syo said and starts to walk away…

"Wait, SYO!" Ritsu yelled and followed Syo…

Itachi stopped from laughing and Sasori gave him a looked.

"What was that?" Sasori asked.

"Oh, that? It's just an expression…"

"No, it isn't."

"Sasori, my man, being sarcastic towards you two… What I really do with other people…" Itachi stood up from his seats and went closer to Sasori, whose face was blanked.

"I'll help you out…"

"For what?" Sasori asked.

"You really are a puppet." Itachi walk off.

Sasori sighed in a disbelief way… Why would Itachi helping him? And helping him out? He doesn't have any problems… Not that he likes to.

* * *

**|Dinner time!|**

Sasori had cooked for the both of them some dinner… He really likes to cook- that's what his mother's specialty is.

He started to hum some songs he had heard. He made sure that Ritsu wasn't home yet. This may be their first time eating together (exclude the lunch time).

After a few minutes for stirring their Chili Kimichi, he started to sings the song he was humming…

Ritsu was walking down on their building. She made sure that no one is outside so that she can walk like she usually does. Pretending to be a guy is hard for her.

"What a tough day…" She mumbles as she lazily takes a step.

She reached their room and starts to fish her keys.

As soon as she unlocked the door; a wonderful scent dances in her nose. She closed her eyes and exhales the scent. 'Wow…' She thought then opened her eyes…

She walks through her bed and settles her things down to her comfy bed then walk through the kitchen, where the scent was located.

The scent kept bugging her… She hurried up… When she arrived at the kitchen, she sees a red-haired guy, wearing an apron and then she raised a brow.

"Senpai…?" She said out loud for the person to hear. Which Sasori heard it then turned around nonchalantly?

"W-what are you doing here?" Sasori asked with a crackly tone.

"I lived here." Ritsu sarcastically answered. "Why are you wearing an apron?" She added and tries not to laugh.

"I don't want to stain my shirt." Sasori replied hesitantly.

"I thought you were an anonymous. For some reason, I'll freak out." Ritsu smiled then settled herself on the dining table. "So, what are you cooking?"

"Chili Kimichi." Sasori said as he turns his back-back to what he's cooking. "This is our first time eating together, right?"

"Oh yeah… By the way, I'm on a diet. I might eat a spoon of your Kimichi." Ritsu said sadly.

Sasori lower his gaze and nodded. He felt hurt…

A ring came into the silence when they stop talking… "Oh, I'll go get it." Ritsu said and starts to get up and walks to the door.

'Why am I so upset about?' Sasori said in his mind.

Sasori waited for Ritsu to come back with someone. It's been a while and Ritsu hasn't come back. 'What was that? Who was on the door?' He settles some bowls full of rice, some chopsticks and the main dish… with some seaweed balls.

"Hey Ichinose! What are you taking so long?" He bellowed. Wonder why that brat hasn't come back.

He finally decided to go and check… He saw Ritsu standing by the door, laughing… with a guy. Again, the pain came into him again.

"So, how's this? Meet me after school and let's go grab some diner together?" The orange haired dude said with a flirty tone.

"Stop it. I'm going to have diner here with Senpai." Ritsu said sadly…

"How come? You like hanging out with me…"

"That was the time I'm still a middle school brat. I'm a freshman now." Ritsu said with a weak smile.

"What? Are you like… going out with your Senpai?" A smirked formed into the dude's lips.

"We're not dating, Ren. Besides I want to hang out with him since we're going to be roommate for 2 years!" Ritsu playfully punched Ren on the shoulder with a giggle.

Ren smiled then sighed… "A guy stole my girl. Well, see you tomorrow at lunch." And then Ren bid a goodbye as Ritsu smiled back.

"Who is that?" Sasori asked through his bed, 'pretending' to look something.

"Tokiya's friend." Ritsu said simply then shut the door closed. "Is the food ready?" Sasori nodded.

Diner time was quiet. So quiet.

"So..." Ritsu started. "Ho...How's school?"

"Good." Sasori respond.

"That's good then." Ritsu rolled her eyes then sighed as she lifted her bowl to get another Kimichi.

"You are very exotic, yeah?" Sasori commented.

"Exotic? Me?" Ritsu raised a brow at his compliment…

"Just a wild compliment. So, how's school? A freshman would have the worst first day…"

"I met a couple of good people in my homeroom… They were sweet, although, they thought I'm a dude."

"Because, you are a guy inside the school…"

"Do you even know what I'm being at?"

"A sarcasm brat."

"Nice answer." Ritsu stood up as she rolled her eyes… Later then, she notices that Sasori had a rare talent… Not rare for him, for a guy, indeed.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" Ritsu said as she settles her dishes on the sink…

Sasori hear the 'clang' thing and he stood up and walks to the sink. "I'll wash that…" He said.

Ritsu nodded and went back to the dining table… "So, where?"

"From my mother." Sasori simply said as he went back to the dining table.

"That's awesome." Ritsu sparked her eyes as she heard the explanation. "She must be talented."

"She's not. She only loves cooking for her family."

"Can I ask her to teach me?"

Sasori looked at Ritsu, blankly. He notices that Ritsu might want to learn for her sake. But he'll be there for her.

"She's gone." Sasori said.

Ritsu sank into her chair and avoid eye contact to the red-haired guy.

And the night began to them…

* * *

**|Parody of sleeping|**

Sasori had a hardest time to fall asleep. It doesn't bother him when all Akatsuki members slept together. 'Cause their leader's girlfriend slept with them. It was hard at first, but Sasori was the first one to fell asleep.

'Man, its midnight and I couldn't get to fall asleep.' He replied to Deidara.

'_Danna_, just count sheep and you'll fall asleep in no time, yeah.' Sasori raised a brow then sighed. 'Even in messages, he'll put his favorite word.'

'I can't. I tried that.' Sasori respond.

'Try this… Count all the puppets you made.'

'I tried that, too.'

'Count all your fingers?'

'What am I? Baby cannot fall asleep?'

'Correction, it's a brat unable to fall asleep.'

'I don't want to try that…'

'Well, dude. Try to think some happiness that happened to you.' And Sasori turn off his phone.

He couldn't believe it. Deidara actually said those, well, he meant, typed those.

* * *

**|Good Morning|**

"Ichinose-kun!" A girl screamed and run towards to Ritsu.

Ritsu turned around blankly and blinked her eyes. "Yes?"

"I-I want you to accept my letter." Then the girl runs away. Ritsu saw tears yet she accepted her letter.

Moments later, an anonymous placed a love letter on her desk, again.

"It keeps happening and happening…" A monotone voice said over her shoulder.

She shrugged her shoulder then gave the guy a blank expression. "It's the third letter I received this morning. I meant, when I walked in…"

"Being sarcasm to them might get you out of that."

"That won't work. I am sarcasm to them."

"Be more sarcasm…"

Ritsu slightly shook her head and sighed. She had to admit, this person is her first friend in her year. His name is Okita Sougo, a sadist captain of the basketball team. He's handsome, exotic, stoic, and emotionless.

"Had you read one of the letters?" Okita asked.

"I haven't and I'm planning to read all of that when I'm in my room."

"Why won't you read it here?"

"Because, I don't want other people to find out that I received three or more letters." Ritsu turned her back on Okita and went to her seat. Okita hasn't found out her secret yet… She's careful, very…

"Oh, yeah." Okita started as he approached her again. "Hijikata-san wants you to join basketball."

Ritsu raised a brow then cough hesitantly. "I don't like doing sports."

"Such a girly…" He said sadistically.

Ritsu rolled her eyes then sighed once again… She kind of like Deidara more than this sadist guy… Especially, their attitude is far more different.

The bell rings…

"Okay, class. Settle down. I mean, NOW!" And the silver-haired lazy yet sweet lover teacher shouted at them. "You'll be stuck with me until you guys graduate!" Their teacher smirked devilishly.

And the bell rings…

"That was… awesome." Okita approached Ritsu once the bell rang.

"It's complicated… Sensei won't be like that once he gets along with us."

"Ritsu, you're a complete un-sarcastic person." Okita rolled his eyes. "Want to hang out after school?"

"Sure." Ritsu smiled.

Okita and Ritsu talked and chat until a person was watching them far away from the corner of the room…

"So when I trapped the smoke bomb… Hijikata went by and 'BOOM'!" Okita laughed out.

"You are a sadistic person." Ritsu said, laughing a bit…

"H-Hi." A girl approached them and greeted them with a hesitant tone.

"Hello." Ritsu greeted back.

"I'm Karin… Nice to meet you, Ichinose-kun." She smiled widely and took her hand and shakes it.

"Me, too." Ritsu answered and noticed the girl winked at her. She blinked in a confused face and raised a brow. The girl smiled and walks off.

"What was that?" Ritsu questioned Okita, whose faces were also puzzled.

"She kind of flirted at you. It's gross." Okita said.

Ritsu nodded then looked around. "There are plenty of students here that we don't know." Ritsu added.

Okita agreed and looked around too. His eyes landed on a certain China-girl. He keeps on staring at her until Ritsu noticed it and giggled.

"I've never known that Okita really like a Chinese girl."

Okita flinched then cough awkwardly. "No I don't."

"Yes you are." Ritsu protested.

"Alright, you win. She's cute, that's why." Okita sighed.

"She does." Ritsu agreed and looked at the clock. It was 9:20am and it's still their Homeroom period. Ritsu decided to befriends to the others.

She stood up and walk through the crowds, which made Okita followed her.

She finally reached to the group of girls and she smiled at them. "Hello, ladies. I'm Ichinose." She introduced like Ren… It was the best strategies…

"Hi." A brunette girl greeted with a weary smile.

Ritsu backed away a little then cough. "And here's my friend, Okita."

And the girls' attention landed to the brownish boy, whose face was completely blanked.

"I'm Shimura Tae… People call me Otae." The brunette girl said.

"I'm Yagyuu Kyuubei." And the eye-patched girl said.

"I'm Kagura." And the girl with a buns over her hair and she does look like a Chinese girl said.

"So, Ichinose-kun. What sport do you play?" and the flirt begins.

"I'm not into sports." Ritsu said.

Tae squeal a bit then sighed. "That's cute."

Ritsu slowly hides behind Okita that made Kyuubei raised a brow.

"She's not used to stuff like that." Deadpan by Okita.

And the bell rings.

* * *

**|So much stuff…|**

"And then the girl asked my phone number. Thanked god, Okita interrupted and we walked out." Ritsu sighed out.

"I'm your senpai not your friend." Sasori sarcastically said.

"So, help me." Ritsu begged as she pout in front of Sasori.

Sasori plastered a blanked expression then sighed. "What do I have to do?" He finally said.

"I was thinking that plays a girl and pretend to be my girlfriend."

"Are you an idiot? I'm a guy." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"That's why pretend!" Ritsu asserts.

And they stare each other until Sasori sighed. "Fine."

Ritsu formed a smiles. This is going to be the best day for their new routine and lives.

* * *

**A/N; **I really appreciate to read this fic. Truly; I am. Please, stay tuned and I'll keep update things when I had time.

Reviews?


End file.
